


The easiest money you’ll ever make

by basil_y



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fantasy, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Worth Issues, Trauma, two chapters for the price of one boyyyys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_y/pseuds/basil_y
Summary: Rahuz, a half-orc himbo of an adventurer finds himself in a particularly uncomfortable situation when his party runs out of money. He, being the kind and naive soul, tries to help them out on his own, when he gets approached by a man, who can only mean trouble... but as long as he pays, it can't be so bad, right?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	The easiest money you’ll ever make

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy this is the first thing I've written since,,,, a long while  
> my boy Rahuz had a little bit too much of a good time in his life, so I decided to make him suffer him a little bit. oh, it's not canonical, I just wanted to torture him a little bit. Might do it again who knows (... I already have another non-con fic in the making...)  
> Go easy on me, but I'd love some criticism! Writing for me is hella fun, and I'd love to improve!

Chapter I

This day couldn’t have been any worse.  
It all started when we got that damned commission to slay the witch. The party did just fine, but I got a huge ass-kicking from her goblin minions. I just didn’t want them to distract our mage, and I got a beating for it. Eh, could’ve been worse. Thankfully I still had some potions and bandages in my bag, so it wasn’t as bad. But when we were heading back to town, fantasizing about the amazing dishes and warm beds we'd be treating ourselves to tonight, we got jumped by a bunch of rouges. We were all way too weak after the fight to defend ourselves, so they stole all our money. And if that wasn’t enough, the guy who commissioned us laughed in our faces when we asked for our pay.  
So now we were out of coin.  
My heart sank when I saw everyone getting more and more annoyed due to exhaustion and being so hungry. We all worked so hard for basically nothing.   
\- It’s okay guys, I’ll get us some money- I sprung up, trying to get everyone to cheer up a bit. I knew they all were tired, and being a bummer wouldn’t help, so I might at least do something.   
As a long-time traveler, I had the most experience with finding quick jobs, so I was confident in my ability to get some money fast. Sometimes the job was to simply help some old lady with her groceries, sometimes it was to help carry something heavy, sometimes to deliver a letter or a package. Every village, no matter how small, had something to do. And with the right talk, you could always get some gold out of it. I waved my friends goodbye, promising to be back soon.   
I really wished there were more old people in the town center, they usually need the most help and offer good pay. Unfortunately, there was very little, and most were uninterested in my suggestions.  
I was almost giving up when I heard a raspy voice in some alleyway. For a moment I just stood, frozen in place, not entirely sure if my mind played any tricks on me. But then I heard it again.  
\- Hey boy, come here- his words coming out more as a threat than an invitation. I turned around to see a middle-aged man, I think he was human, but I’m not entirely sure, his ears were covered by a woolen hat, in formal, yet a bit worn-down clothes. He did not step out of the shadows when I looked at him, and he didn’t say another word when I pointed at myself, silently asking if he was trying to get my attention. He just shook his head slowly and curled his finger, luring me into the alleyway.  
\- Is there anything I can help you with?- I asked, looking behind my shoulder. For a moment I was worried he was a rouge, trying to rob me, but I was about a foot higher and way beefier than him. I also didn’t carry a coin pouch with me, so I shook that thought out of my head, scolding myself for being rude as well before he opened his mouth again.  
\- I saw you running around, asking folks around. Tell me, boy, what do you need?- He had a weird look in his eyes like he knew exactly what I was about to tell him. He watched my movements carefully, turning his gaze at my every twitch.  
\- I’m a bit short on money, so I was asking if anyone needed some help.  
\- Well, you’re one lucky dog- he took his predatory eyes off me and reached into his coat’s pocket. I immediately clenched my fists, waiting for him to attack me, but I was soon delightfully surprised with a quiet, metallic sound of coins being handled. He took out a pouch and scattered a few shining, golden chips on his palm. I felt my heart speeding up. This was enough to feed the whole party for the night, maybe even save up a few pieces for tomorrow. He was right, I was one lucky dog.  
\- That’s quite the budget you’ve got there- I said casually, trying not to stare at the coins too much- What do you want me to do?  
\- You’ve got a really nice face, I’d like to cum all over it- The man said without skipping a beat. Like he practiced that line for a long time now. I felt a shiver rushing up my spine, hoping my ears deceived me. But he continued- you heard me. I promise you this is the easiest money you’ll ever make.  
I looked around nervously, feeling my guts turning. He couldn't have been serious. We were both males, and I’m sure he was aware of that. To still think that, and propose that so another person was…   
\- Who do you take me for? Do you really think I’d do something so dirty?- I snapped back at him. I wouldn’t be so disrespected, I felt terrible that he even thought it was an option. I shot him a disgusted glance, but he just snickered and shook his head slowly.  
\- Fine then, I’ll keep the coin- he slowly put the pouch in his pocket, making sure to make as much noise with it as possible. Damn it. He moved past me, starting to casually walk out of the dark alleyway. I watched his every step, feeling my hands shake, my mind racing, every thought fighting with itself, debating on what I should do.   
\- Wait, stop- I felt disgusted with myself. But I needed the money. Not only for myself but for my friends. I wouldn’t have a problem starving for the night, but they weren’t accustomed to this kind of wandering lifestyle, plus, finding a job for all of us was a lot more difficult. Especially when everyone could pass out at any moment. I looked at the man and tried to fight my throat that was refusing to let any words out- I’ll do it.  
He turned around with a grin on his face, shuffling his hand in his pockets, reminding me of my goal. With every step towards me, my heart was beating faster and harder, almost feeling the rhythm on my tongue.  
\- So glad you changed your mind- he spoke through his teeth, smiling at me. He knew exactly that I wasn’t able to say no to such a generous offer. And he knew I’d do almost anything for the money. The man moved past me and leaned on some boxes at the end of the alley. I swallowed, hoping the nerves went down with my spit. I followed him still looking over my shoulder.  
\- You mean right here? What if someone sees us?- I asked quietly, feeling my hands shaking uncontrollably.  
\- If you won’t make a scene, no one will even think about looking here- he assured me impatiently. God damn it, we were doing it. Right here, right now. Selling my body like some sort of whore. I scolded myself again. They’re just doing their job but I’m… It feels different. He knew I wasn’t able to say no, and he wasn’t afraid to exploit it.   
I kneeled in front of him, trying to hold back my disgust with myself.  
The cling of his belt didn’t bring me the same satisfaction as the tingling of my prize in his pocket. I unbuttoned his pants clumsily, my fingers shaking too much for me to move them properly. A wave of warm, musky scent hit me when I slid off his underwear, exposing his manhood. It was a bit bigger than I expected, making me even more nervous. He already had a semi, which made my mind race with disgusted insults, but there was no turning back now.  
\- Come on, you won’t get me hard if you’re frowning all the time- I felt even more humiliated than before. Did he seriously want me to smile while sucking his dick? I closed my eyes, finding comfort in not having to see his sadistic grin. “Just get this over with”, I thought to myself, wrapping my hand around his cock. I felt my lips trembling as I dragged my tongue from the base to the tip, my heart beating out of my chest. I heard a satisfied grunt from the man like he was waiting forever for me to do that. I kept licking his dick, adding in some sloppy kisses, anything to make it wetter. With every stroke, I felt him getting harder and I, absolutely hating to admit it, was as well. My head was spinning from the heat of his body, my hot breath on his skin, his little murmurs. Every one of my moves was slow, shaky, unsure. I was convinced he didn’t care about my comfort, I really just wanted to be done as soon as possible, and get the most money that I could. And I think accidentally biting him wouldn’t be very beneficial to me. Before I knew it he was halfway in my mouth, fully hard and slowly dripping precum on my tongue. That bitter, slimy taste was so unpleasant, I had to stop for a second, taking my mouth off his dick.  
But I just had to swallow my pride. Forget about my comfort and do what I had to.  
I leaned in again, pressing a kiss to the tip of his dick, before slowly moving my head forward and backward, finding a nice, steady rhythm. I felt a bit confused about what I was actually supposed to do. Should I let go for a second and use my hand? Should I use more tongue? How was I even supposed to do that? God, it’s been too long. I almost got lost in my own head until he spoke again.   
\- My, you’re such a tease, why don’t you hurry up a bit?- He asked, running his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes again, feeling a bit more relaxed before he tightened his grip and shoved my face into his crotch. I inhaled sharply through my nose, feeling my cock twitching, begging for attention. Was I getting off to this?  
There was no time for thinking though, as the man snapped his hips, hitting the back of my throat and almost making me cry. God damn it, why can’t I just take it? It’s not a big deal I’m just being a fucking baby…-  
\- Fuck, you’re better than that last whore- He tightened his grip on my head, giving me an even worse headache. I grabbed his thighs, trying to make him slow down a bit as he was fucking my throat. I could barely breathe, overwhelmed by all the sensations. I could feel my racing heartbeat, as I was pressing his cock to the roof of my mouth. He kept on pushing his hips and held my head tightly, giving me no way to escape. There was no other option for me, other than just to accept whatever he was doing. He was so rough, shoving in and out of me, making my throat feel numb and burn at the same time. My hands were gripping his pants for dear life, thinking if I let them go for even a second I would lose myself.  
He let me go for just a second, making me immediately turn my face away, gasping for breath. “This isn’t worth it”, I thought, trying not to cough. “You can always get the money a different way, you don’t have to do this, please just run away, everyone is going to forgive you, you’re not being selfish, please just-”  
\- I’m not giving you a break- he growled at me, grabbing my hair again. At that moment I really wished I cut it, no matter how much I liked it. Anything, so he just wouldn’t have any way to push me around.  
The man pressed the tip of his dick against my lips, silently demanding I let him in again. I opened my mouth hesitantly, feeling shivers all over my body. My god, I just wanted to crumble and disappear off this planet.  
He was way slower this time. I couldn’t decide if it was for the better or worse. With how slow he was going I felt every inch of him rubbing against my throat, making tears fall down my face. I wanted to say something, but only desperate hums came out of me, only squeezing tighter around his cock. When I didn’t focus on him fucking my face, I felt a pleasurable tingling just above my crotch. I prayed to every existing god that he didn’t notice my boner. I couldn’t even imagine the shame I would feel from having him taunt me for being so turned on from such terrible treatment. It wasn’t my fault, I didn’t want that to happen, I had no control over my body, I couldn’t just….  
“You liar, you know you actually like it”, unwelcome thought intruded my mind “just admit you’re a disgusting pervert who enjoys getting fucked by a stranger for money”. It was all untrue, I’m sure, I never wanted it to happen, but… I agreed to it nonetheless. I felt my eyes water again, and no matter how hard I shut my eyes, tears still streamed down my cheeks.  
He picked up the pace, making me immediately snap back to the equally unpleasant reality. It felt like he was going to do it until the end of time. Every thrust made me flinch and whine, wordlessly begging for him to just finish already. And thankfully soon I felt him getting even more aggressive, but more exhausted. His movements were getting sloppier, voice escaping more often in held-back grunts and swears.  
I could never fully prepare myself for when he came in my throat. Before I was even able to comprehend what happened he slid out of my mouth and with a few more pumps came all over my face. For just a second I sat still, listening to his heavy breaths, feeling his cum running down my face and neck, dripping on my thighs and torso. I was shocked and disgusted with myself, for even letting that happen.   
\- now that was something- I heard the man speak as he tightened his belt. I still sat there speechless, trying to figure out what I just let happen. Still too embarrassed to open my eyes, I heard him turn to me and drop the pouch on the ground with a loud metallic crash.- That should last you and your little friends for tonight, but if you want some more… come see me here at midnight.- He placed a hand on my head as he said it. It might have been affectionate to him, but it only felt more humiliating and patronizing.   
And with that, he just left.  
His footsteps faded into the afternoon crowd as I was still sitting on the ground. I felt my eyes open heavily, my vision still blurry from the tears and searched for something inside my shirt. I took out a handkerchief and started frantically wiping my face, after a second just giving up and crying into it.  
I had no idea what happened to me to make me react so strongly. I don’t cry usually, I can count on one hand the times I cried as an adult and… I don’t want to remember this in any way.  
It must have been hours after I found the strength to get up and walk back to the tavern we were renting rooms at.  
I walked up to my party and just threw the pouch on the table before them, excusing myself to my room, saying I was just a bit tired. I was worried if anyone was going to figure out what I’ve done by my voice, so I tried to speak as little as I could.  
That night I was not able to fall asleep at all. The man was right, we wouldn’t last a day more with only that little money… I really didn’t want to, but I might have to take his offer once again.

Chapter II

For the whole evening, I listened to patrons of the tavern making their way to their rooms that they shared with their friends, party members, lovers. Desperately trying to focus on their footsteps, picking out bits and pieces of their conversations, trying to match faces with their laughs. Anything so I didn’t have to think about my hurting throat, eyes still swollen from crying, the terrible bitterness I still couldn’t get out of my mouth.  
No matter how tired I was, my sleep was shallow, paranoid. I felt if I closed my eyes for just a second too long, he’ll be here again. He knew about my party, so it’s possible he knew where I was spending the night. Did he stalk me? How long has he followed me for? Paranoid thoughts were rushing through my mind, almost taking my breath away. I felt so small, so defenseless.  
I held my breath when I heard the doors creak open. Frozen in place I listened to the soft footsteps of my friend entering the room, making sure to not wake me up.  
His presence calmed me. It felt comforting to know I wasn’t alone anymore.  
\- It’s a bit late for you- I turned to Lenriam, as he was getting into his bed.  
\- It’s not even midnight yet- he laughed softly. Every word of his was so smooth, they made my heart beat a lot more calmly like he just took away all my fears. But he stopped for a moment, that immediately filled me with dread again. And his next words didn’t help at all- You didn’t look just tired after you came back… is everything alright?  
\- You know I wouldn’t lie- I snapped back at him, promptly scolding myself.- I just had a rough day, that’s all.- I knew my answer didn’t satisfy him. And I just made myself look worse by lying. God damn it, I didn’t want to think anymore.- Did they spend all the money?  
\- I tried to tell them to chill out, but you know how they are when they had too much ale- I swore under my breath at his response. Goddamnit. I should’ve stayed with them. They’ll be too hungover to do anything in the morning, and we’ll have to starve for another day.   
\- What hour is it again?- I sat in my bed, pulling a hairband from my wrist.  
\- The last I checked it was about half-past eleven.- Lenriam answered, pushing a strand of hair from his eyes. I could see his eyebrows narrow as he watched me get up and tie a belt around my waist - Are you going for a midnight stroll?  
\- You could say. I’ll be back as soon as possible.  
\- Can I join you? It’s always more fun if there’s some-  
\- No- I barked back at him.- I… I’m sorry.- I shook my head, trying to focus- I just need a little time for myself.

The night breeze felt comforting on my skin, cooling my racing heart.   
I walked through the quiet, slumbering streets of the village. Almost every window was dark, forcing me to look at my reflection as I stared into them. This nervous face was starting to look more and more unfamiliar with every building I passed.   
I still couldn’t believe what I was doing. The money wasn’t an excuse anymore. I wanted to prove to myself that whatever happened before wouldn’t bother me. I did the right thing and I will do it again for the sake of my party members.  
Before I knew it I stood in front of the alleyway. It looked even eerier now. So quiet, holding the horrors of what happened to me. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it like it was luring me in again. Inviting to test my strength and resistance. My pride.   
I felt sick, to the point my guts hurt and I felt dizzy again.  
That’s it, I give up, I can’t do it.   
\- How nice to see you again.- that raspy voice behind me broke the cold silence. His words were so cheery like he was oblivious to how he affected me. I shifted my head back to see the man again. His relaxed pose made me feel even more paranoid. He was so calm, while I was stressing my mind out. I felt even weaker against him.  
\- I’m just here for the money.- I tried to match his confidence, but my shaking voice gave me away instantly.  
\- Oh, of course, you are. And I promise you’ll get a lot more this time.- He smiled at me again, and took a step closer, making all of my muscles tense up. I noticed him taking out a huge bag of gold from his pocket, making some noise with it. I was immediately hooked. This was a lot of money. Enough to last the whole party for at least four days. - Come with me, it’s fucking freezing out here.- He shoved his hands down his pockets again and shook his head, encouraging me to follow him.   
We walked for a few minutes until we stood in front of one of those wooden houses. He opened the doors nonchalantly and I entered his house. I instantly felt weird when I walked in. The room was well-kept, but there were very little signs of it being an actual home. I could see a table with a couple of chairs, a couch, and a fireplace, but almost no pictures, paintings, carpets. Nothing that would make a home comfortable to live in. Was he squatting here?  
Everything told me to just run away now. To just say I’m not interested and get the fuck out of there.  
\- Fancy place you got there- I broke the overwhelming silence. He closed the door behind me and when I was too busy looking around the room I heard a key turning. I looked back, seeing him lock the doors. There was no way for me to escape now. Before I was able to open my mouth to ask what the hell was he doing, I felt a powerful kick to my lower legs, making me instantly fall to the ground.  
I turned my gaze, to see a tall, bear-like man behind me. He was holding something in his hands but in the confusion, I couldn’t tell what it was.   
I needed to get out. Now.  
Desperately I tried to get back on my feet, but when I tried to stand up, the shorter man punched me in the face, knocking me to the ground. I felt a faint taste of blood in my mouth, making me panic even more.  
\- Don’t struggle, or it’s going to hurt more.- he said, turning me around. I hopelessly wanted to fight back, but I was frozen in horror. I felt as one of them tied my wrists with some sort of rope, squeezing my hands together way too tightly. What have I gotten myself into? This was all my fault. I tried to do something good, why was I being punished for it? I couldn’t run, I couldn’t fight, what was I supposed to do? My breath was getting more and more frantic, tears already blurring my vision.  
\- Oh, don’t be like that. We’re going to have a lot of fun together, and you’ll still get paid.- I heard the raspy voice as the other man pulled my hair, demanding I sit. I looked at the shorter man who kept on smiling at me. I couldn’t even hide how scared I was anymore. I’ve never been in any situation like this before, I had no idea what I was supposed to do.- My, you’re even cuter than before, I just can’t wait to mess you up even more- he slid a finger in my mouth, brushing it against my teeth. With little to no hesitation, I bit him, but it didn’t seem to damage him in any way I was hoping for. He only swore under his breath and punched me again. I took the full force of the impact, immediately feeling my cheek burn. Goddamnit.  
\- I told you, boy, don’t struggle.- he unbuckled his belt, once again revealing his dick- and don’t bite, or I swear I’m going to kill you- he forcefully pushed it into my mouth, burying my nose in his hair. Without giving me even a second to stabilize by breath, he snapped his hips almost making me choke. I didn’t fight this time. I didn’t hold back the tears, whines, and hums, begging him to stop. I just let him do what he wanted with me, while the other man held my hair tightly. I felt my throat clenching around him, while I desperately tried to catch my breath. He didn’t go on for a lot longer before he slid out, cumming halfway in and outside of my mouth.  
Not long after I spit some of it out the other guy moved in front of me, slowly pushing his trousers down. Seeing his naked manhood made me tremble even harder. It wasn’t very impressive in length, but he made it up with girth. It was way bigger than anything I’ve ever tried to fit in my mouth.   
\- I see you already know how to make a man happy, now, go on, show me what that lovely mouth of yours can do.- He said with a low, thrilling voice, that vibrated in my ears. He rubbed the tip of his dick against my lips, refusing to budge. There was no fucking way I’d let him do the same thing as the man before. I noticed him getting impatient and not wanting to face his wrath, which could probably kill me. I started dragging my tongue on the underside of his cock. That didn’t satisfy him for long when I felt him pushing my head harder towards himself.  
\- Listen, man, I can’t do it. Its way too fucking big- snarled at him. I didn’t wanna give him any compliments, but what the fuck was I supposed to say? Maybe he’d go easy on me if I was nice to him... I felt him slap me firmly across the face. I gasped in shock and looked up, as he grabbed my jaw tightly.  
\- I don’t care about your little excuses- he pushed this thumb in my mouth, parting my lips and then immediately shoved his dick inside. Just from that initial thrust, I felt a sharp pain in my jaw. I never thought id ever say this, but I was so fucking glad the man before came in my mouth. There was some lubrication, so it felt at least a little smoother when he started pushing my head back and forward, hitting the back of my throat. It felt absolutely awful, barely managing to inhale through my nose as he kept dragging my lips on his dick.  
While the bear was using my face however he pleased, I noticed the other man’s hands wandering from my head down, one stopping on my shoulder, as the other one moved further down, on my lower body. I felt a strong sense of dread when his palm made its way to the front of my pants, slowly rubbing my erection. I whined pathetically when he slid the material down, exposing my skin to the chilly air. He wrapped his slender fingers around my manhood and started moving his wrist excruciatingly slowly. Every second was pure torture, I felt my whole body twitching and shivering from fear and impatience. My mind wanted to stop all of this immediately, but my body was begging for more, melting under his fingertips, whimpering on the bear’s dick, who was steadily fucking my face.  
But neither of them even dreamed of stopping their little play. The shorter man was getting more and more into it, exploring my trembling body until he grabbed my ass, way too hard to be considered playful. It was a warning.  
\- Please stop this…- I cried out, my throat sore and voice shaking. I was so pathetic, so defenseless. They held my fate, maybe even my life in their hands and I had no saying in what was going to happen to me. Before I had the chance to say anything else, the taller man filled my mouth with his dick again, making me unable to even think.  
It was way too much for me. I couldn’t handle anything that was happening to me. At this point, I wouldn’t mind any of my party members, guards, anyone, busting into the room to save me. I wouldn’t think about the shame of seeing me in a situation like this. I’d do anything for it all to just stop.  
Thick, salty sensation filled my mouth and spilled on my neck and chest as the man pulled out. I sat there again, trying to slowly come back to my senses. My whole mouth felt numb, my throat was sore and my jaw hurt like crazy. There were tears dried on my face and my hair was a mess. Everything was a mess. He quickly covered my lips with his palm and smiled at me, uttering only one word: swallow.  
I needed another second to process what he demanded of me. My thoughts were fuzzy, unfocused, like I just awoke from a deep slumber. I did it, despite every part of me begging me not to. His cum barely made its way down my swollen throat and didn’t bring any comfort to the pain. Only more humiliation.   
At least it was over now.  
I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind when suddenly I felt the bigger man’s hand gripping my shoulder tightly and forcefully picking me up. It was like I weighed nothing to him when he carried me over to the table and pushed on it, banging my jaw on the solid, wooden surface.  
\- What the hell…?!- I wanted to shout, but only a weak growl came out of my mouth. I could already feel my knees shaking as my bare ass was exposed to them.- Wait, what are you…- the thought immediately hit me, making me try to squirm out of the rope neatly tied around my wrists.- Listen, I don’t care about the money anymore, just please, let me go, you don’t have to pay, just please, let me leave, I…!- Something cold and sticky started pouring down my ass onto my thighs, making me shiver. I felt a hand grasp my waist tightly, and before I was able to brace myself I felt the smaller man pushing his dick inside me. I gasped loudly, not being able to control myself anymore. Without any preparation there was no pleasure, only sharp, piercing pain, only worsening with every move. It was dirty, disgusting, I wanted to stop, push him off of me, anything to make him stop. But there was no strength in me to do any of those things. The only thing I could do was to hold back my tears. I didn’t want him to see me in such a moment of weakness. I couldn’t give him the satisfaction of fucking me to tears, messing me up so much that I’m just a babbling wreck. But God, it was hard to not break into sobbing, when he leaned over me, pushing in even deeper, rubbing against that sensitive part hidden inside me.   
\- I’ve been wanting to fuck that slutty hole of yours so long now- he growled into my nape, tightening his grip on my hips. I didn’t give him any answer. Not a cry, a threat, a moan, nothing. I just kept my mouth and eyes shut so hard that it hurt. My heart was bumping to the rhythm of his thrusts, getting faster and faster with every passing moment. It was all torture, I just wanted to get out of there, to wake up from this terrible nightmare, to get back to my safe room, to see my friends again.- Where’s all your enthusiasm, boy? Don’t worry, I’ll get you to talk soon.- he stopped for a moment, searching for something in his pockets and I heard a little rattle. He opened a bottle and took something out of it, closing it after a second and promptly hiding it inside his coat. I got scared of what he was about to do only when he pulled my hair and forced something in my mouth. It was sweet and powdery, like some sort of candy, but I was damn sure he wouldn’t give me a treat now. I tried to spit it out, but he only pushed his fingers in deeper, forcing me to swallow whatever he gave me.  
I immediately felt dizzy when he took his nasty hand out of my mouth. My whole body felt softer, thoughts became fuzzy again, I could barely feel any previous pain. Instead, I felt very disoriented, light-headed and every part of my skin he touched felt tingly. For some unexplained reason, I felt a lot more peaceful too, my whole body eased, calmly letting him touch me however he wanted. What did he give me? Was that some sort of drug? My body felt a lot better, but my head was getting more and more nervous. My hands felt like foam, I could hardly move in any harsher way. What was going on with me?  
\- How do you feel now, boy?- His voice sounded so thrilling, every word made my knees weak.- It’s a strong aphrodisiac, but highly illegal since it can make you completely submissive to someone… Now, doesn’t that sound nice?  
\- Mmmh…- I moaned quietly. I wanted to disagree, fight back, do anything to make him stop, but I could only bend to his will. I wasn’t able to hold back my voice either when he shoved in me again, way harder than before, making me almost scream in pleasure. I wanted to die from hearing my craved tone, begging him for more, feeling my dick slowly ache with impatience. My body wanted to be touched so badly, to just cum, no matter the cost of my shame and pride. I kept groaning and moaning in pleasure as he fucked me, for what felt like hours filled with bliss, only my sober thoughts keeping me from enjoying myself. But how could I? He deceived me, abused my weakness for his gain and now drugged me just so he’d get a better kick out of it.  
There was nothing for me to enjoy.  
When he came deep inside me I couldn’t hold back my shaking voice, begging him for more. It felt amazing, so warm and comforting, making me forget about all the pain and distress I had to endure because of him. I felt my hips following him when he slid out of me, as if I was hungry for more, starving to have my ass filled to the brim. His cum was slowly pouring out of me, warm liquid running down my thighs, making my knees tremble with excitement.  
\- My, don’t you look just beautiful- he playfully tapped my back- but we’re not done with you just yet.  
I noticed him changing places with the other man, who I almost forgot about. I felt how hard I was shaking, heart beating even faster and breath getting more and more unsteady, as he placed himself comfortably behind me. Feeling his dick rubbing on my skin sent shivers up my spine, making my drugged body getting excited to take on such a big challenge.   
\- If you want it you’re going to have to beg- he whispered, pressing the tip against my entrance, giving me a little taste of what I could get. There’s no way in hell I’d beg for it, I didn’t want to be included in this in any way, but I could still feel as my hips curved, trying to get as much as possible of his rock hard dick.  
\- Just stop this, please…- I moaned out pathetically. My words said no, but everything else was begging for him to fuck me. Despite my protests my hips kept budging his dick, I thought my skin melted from all the heat and moisture, it almost made me lose my mind.  
\- You won’t get it if you don’t ask, nicely- he grabbed my waist, moving it closer to him, feeling as the whole length of his cock rubs against my skin. I couldn’t hold back my yelp, as he flipped me on my back, exposing my shameful erection to him. He smiled at me, as he saw the mixture of excitement and fear on my face and moved his hand slowly towards my dick- my, that must be painful, I promise to help you with that if you just ask- he brushed his fingertips against it, making me almost lose my mind. I needed this so badly, I was dying for him to touch me, but I couldn’t let him know that. I watched as he got closer to me, and when I felt the time was right I spit in his face. He stopped for a second, wiped his cheek and promptly punched me in the face. He was way stronger than the other man, for a second I thought he broke my tooth, the strong scent of blood filled my nose and I could almost taste it on my tongue. He hit me a few more times and leaned backward, ending the assault with a powerful strike to the gut that took my breath away. I’m sure he would go for a second round but was stopped by the other man yelling something at him. The ringing in my ears kept me from hearing what he said, but he seemed pretty upset.   
It all stopped when I felt a powerful shove inside me, feeling as the bear’s dick almost split me in half. I inhaled sharply through my teeth as he started thrusting, reaching just deep enough to hit my that amazing point, deep inside of me, making me squirm and whimper in pleasure. He was stretching me even wider, his dick was nothing compared to the one I’ve taken before. He knew exactly what to do with it to make me cry, positioning and repositioning me to his likings like I weighed nothing to him. He threw my ankles over his shoulders, reaching even deeper than I possibly thought he could. One of his hands securely held my thigh while the other pressed my chest, making breathing even harder, but my burning body didn’t seem to mind. It only wanted him harder, faster and deeper.  
The drug only intensified all the sensations, making my legs tremble just from hearing his unsteady breath, feeling his warm skin brush against mine. I was sure to lose my mind, and no matter how much I didn’t want to admit it, it physically felt so good. Every thrust covered my blurry vision with stars, he pushed thoughts out of my head and worldless moans out of my mouth. Yet again, the pleasure was too strong, too intense for me to notice how painful everything would be.  
I felt a hand carefully moving my head to the back and rubbing a familiar shape against my lips. Not finding any strength in fighting with it, I just let the other man push his dick into my throat with little to no hesitation. They both fucked me with all that they had, giving me no moment to rest. I felt pressure on my chest as the smaller man leaned on me, still snapping his hips back and forth. One of his hands moved to my neck, at first squeezing it lightly, but tightening his grip with every passing moment, giving me no way to catch my breath.   
Everything began to be even more satisfying when the bear grabbed my dick, rubbing it to the rhythm of his thrusts, making me hum, closing my throat even tighter around the other man. It all felt so good but so wrong. I couldn’t deny that I was hard, that my body was reacting positively, but I can’t forget about the fact that I never agreed to any of it. They took advantage of me, to use me as their little toy, and now fed me drugs just so they’ll feel less awful about assaulting me.   
Their unsteady breaths turned into quiet, then a lot more vocal swears, gradually warning me that they won’t last a lot longer. My body was craving more, tightening on both of their dicks, begging them for their cum in me. I, fortunately, didn’t have to wait a lot longer, feeling that familiar, smooth bitterness on my tongue shortly before the other man filled my ass profusely with his cum, to the point where I could feel it overflowing even though he was still inside me.   
They both pulled out of me after a long while, trying to catch their breaths.   
\- You did so good- I heard the bigger man’s voice as he reached for my dick again, wrapping his palm around it and moving his hand way too fast for me, giving me an intense, almost painful orgasm, that spilled all over my chest, releasing all of my frustration and desire in one swift move of the wrist. My eyes started to shut down on their own, feeling too overwhelmed by the wave of exhaustion that suddenly hit me. I could hear them talking, but my senses were too empty to make out what they were saying. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was a quiet rattle of the bottle that got closer and closer to me.

I awoke before dawn, my whole body feeling numb.  
I’m sure they had way more fun with me, but I can’t remember it at all. There was cum all over me, on my clothes, my face, even a little bit in my hair. Did I pass out somewhere in the middle? The one thing I knew was that I needed to get back to the inn and get in a bath. As soon as possible.  
I didn’t want any sign of what happened to me even a second longer. I still felt the effects of the drug on me as I made my way out of their house, my knees too weak to carry me to my destination as I put the heavy pouch of gold under my shirt, knowing it would be safe there. The memories of last night came to terrorize my thoughts for the whole journey to the tavern and stayed with me as I tried to wash its physical evidence off me. I was a mess, I kept scolding myself for my naiveness and stupidity as I washed the mixture of water, blood, and sweat off my face. For the first time in hours I took a deep, safe breath, feeling as the humid air from the bath soothed my throat and lungs.  
\- As soon as possible, huh?- A soft, familiar voice came from behind me.


End file.
